


DarkMatter94's Harry Potter and the Hippogriff's Fury

by TheCaribou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, This is not mine im just translating it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaribou/pseuds/TheCaribou
Summary: Harry, in his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid and Buckbeak, discovers that pleasure can take many forms and that, often, it can definitely surprise!
Relationships: Buckbeak & Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	DarkMatter94's Harry Potter and the Hippogriff's Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMatter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/gifts).
  * A translation of [Harry Potter e la Furia dell'Ippogrifo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052758) by [DarkMatter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/pseuds/DarkMatter94). 



This day had begun the same way as the others, nothing strange, nothing new, except Hagrid's first lesson as a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Except for a few nasty comments from Malfoy and his slytherin companions, Hagrid seemed to be doing quite well:

"All right guys, now that you've met Buckbeak, who wants to come and say hello?" the gigantic teacher asked, amid murmurs and uncertain looks. It was clear that no one wanted to get close to the strange creature half griffin half horse!

After a few seconds Hagrid, seeing that only Harry had come forward, or so he believed, decided to encourage him by inviting him to take a few steps and bow down.

“You must remember Harry that Buckbeak is very proud and won't accept you unless you prove him worthy! So do a nice bow and let's see how it goes: if he bows too, everything is fine, if he doesn't bow he backs off but always keep eye contact remember! " Hagrid explained to Harry, who took his old friend at his word and made a nice deep bow while continuing to stare at the fiery creature.

At first, Buckbeak was uncertain about the strange human he was facing but, after a while, he decided to return the courtesy with a bow full of respect, and a hint of condescension.

"Ohoh, that's fine Harry, great job" said the half-giant to a Harry a little more confident, "now you can also go give him a pat!" Hagrid continued

"W-how?" Harry asked slightly anxiously

“But yeah don't worry, don't be shy! Approach slowly, always looking him in the eye and remember: if he is annoyed, back away but don't run away! "

The operation went well, the creature gave consent to the young wizard who stroked the feathers and beak, with the favor of the audience of wizards who, impressed by Harry's courage, applauded enthusiastically.

"Well well, now I think he will let himself be ridden!" Hagrid said stopping Harry from protesting, grabbing him by the arms and placing him on the back of the powerful magical animal.

After a pat on the ass, Buckbeak took a run and launched into the sky of Hogwarts, circling it and then gliding over the black lake. Harry was ecstatic! The feeling of freedom he felt feeling the wind ruffle his hair was wonderful! Flying on a broom gave you more control, but you couldn't have a similar experience on a piece of magical wood!

After a short ride on the surface of the water, Buckbeak decided to change direction, rising again and then gliding and landing in a small barren and circular spot inside the forbidden forest, where there was nothing but brushwood, grass and a few small rock, all surrounded by a dense network of tall trees full of leaves.

"Where did we go, Buckbeak?" Harry asked the creature. He didn't understand why she had taken him to an isolated area of the forest instead of bringing him back to Hagrid and the rest of the class.

Clearly the hippogriff had other plans, as he reared on the powerful hooves of his horse side and hit Harry with one of his huge paws sending him to the ground, suddenly depriving him of any energy.

What the heck was going on? Why had the animal turned against him? One of the umpteenth misfortunes of the boy who survived? Harry had faced dangers ever since he started attending Hogwarts and the wizarding world, but in the unfortunate start he couldn't remember it!

Robbed of the strength to escape, Harry could not help but lie on the ground on the hard and dry tufts of grass of the small clearing, while Buckbeak, using a paw stroke, simultaneously pulled off both pants and Harry's boxers.

It wasn't that difficult, cousin Dudley's used clothes were two or three times bigger than his size and it didn't take much to remove them!

The procedure, however, was not painless: lacking in delicacy, the creature carved a scratch that started from Harry's lower back up to his left buttock, making him tear with pain.  
But that would have been only the prelude to the traumatic experience he would have lived in that small forest recess, among trees and shadows.

Buckbeak positioned himself more precisely over the boy's body overhanging him, using his front legs to lock his wrists to the ground. The pressure was heavy but, luckily for Harry, not enough to break them.

Only by turning to see what the heck the crazed creature had in mind, Harry could fully understand what the giant animal had in mind: a huge cock the shape and size of a horse soared over him, throbbing furiously in waiting to creep into her virgin and inviolate ass.

Harry squirmed, kicked and, for a moment, even thought about screaming for help, but how could he think of calling people to help him when they witnessed this ridiculous scene? He would be the laughing stock of the whole school for years to come! The Daily Prophet would have sold thousands of copies with the news of the boy who was raped, by a magical creature on top of that!

Not to mention Malfoy and his silver-green friends! They would have married with that news, they would have tormented him to the grave! No, nobody had to know, nobody had to see! But what could he have done to get out of that situation?

Harry didn't have too much time to formulate plans or considerations, because Buckbeak, from the height of his position and physical power, decided to make his move!

With one blow he slapped his gigantic phallus in Harry's ass, spreading it out as it never would have been possible, making the boy scream in pain who, taken aback, could not suppress the scream!

It was an excruciating pain, starting from below but working its way up his back until it reached his brain. What the fuck was wrong with that overgrown chicken? Why did it all have to happen to him?

The animal's cock, though it had been thrust as deep as it could, entered only half of its entire length. The hippogriff, to make room in the narrow and narrow hole, began to move his huge pole of flesh to the right and left to further enlarge the inner walls of that ass no longer virgin, which began to emit copious streams of blood that they trickled down to the hapless wizard's thighs.

Getting familiar with the now comfortable enough orifice, Buckbeak began pumping in and out of Harry's ass as he thrust his cock deeper and deeper, harder and harder inside that soft, warm sphincter.

For Harry it was an agony that he could mitigate by taking a small branch nearby with his mouth and gritting his teeth around it, so as to somehow relieve the stress suffered by the creature.  
For Buckbeak, however, it was a true paradise!

The young human was quite nice to him, from the first meeting. But those caresses and that naive and slightly enthusiastic look had awakened a strange instinct in him. Hagrid would not allow him to mate when he wanted to, to avoid looking after a too large herd of hippogriffs, so he had accumulated too much sexual stress. But, fortunately, there was this young wizard to offer him relief and it didn't matter if he didn't appreciate it!

The vision of his buttocks spread out in such an unnatural and obscene way, from which fresh blood gushed and from which his animal cock flowed mercilessly was a vision that swallowed him (forgive the obvious joke) in an uncontrollable way!

By now several minutes had passed, but the hippogriff had no intention of stopping, indeed, it had only just started! That pale soft ass was irresistible and he would have enjoyed it to the fullest!

Moving his pelvis a little further, Buckbeak managed to turn Harry's ass upwards so he could further facilitate penetration. Now Buckbeak could fully insert his cock into Harry's intestine, which began to feel pain and discomfort higher and higher, almost in the stomach.

Pumping harder and harder the animal swung its shaft in and out, in and out at such a pace that the creature's feathered pelvis could repeatedly hit Harry's milky bottom, producing smack-like sounds that, mixed with the watery rinsing-like penetration created an unusual and indecent symphony of sounds that echoed in the small clearing like a sexual concert for invisible guests.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening to him, but he clearly felt that his cock was in full erection. How was this possible? He was certainly not gay or zoophile, yet his physical reaction did not lie: his cock was hard, and moreover, he felt a strange tingling inside his battered ass!

Was he slowly taking pleasure? No, that was out of the question! He couldn't enjoy it as a half-griffin half-horse animal raped him by shoving his unnatural cock inside him! It was not possible!

If the boy had seen what was going on beneath him, he would have seen a bulge rise and fall in his belly, it was almost possible to glimpse the very shape of Buckbeak's horse cock making its way into Harry's intestines, widening his guts without pity.

By now it was close: Buckbeak was about to reach orgasm, judging by the violent pulses that his phallus had in a rhythmic way, widening, if possible, even more Harry's insides.

Giving even more furious thrusts, the creature insinuated its black shaft as deeply as it could into Harry by discharging an inhuman amount of hot cum inside him, causing him to have convulsions of unexpected and embarrassed pleasure that made him enjoy both his ass at the same time. than from his cock, cumming on the grass in a powerful orgasm that he had never had before, not even with Dudley's porn magazines or with Hermione's used panties screwed from her dorm with a trivial Accio spell.

Harry loved jerking off while sniffing Hermione's panties! That strong smell of pussy and the feeling of committing something forbidden always made him cum profusely, but none of those handjobs or orgasms matched the experience he was having right now!

Buckbeak too must have appreciated the moment: never, in his limited memory as an animal, did he remember coming so much, and still hadn't stopped! The jet was so strong, that it went up relentlessly in the boy's stomach and further up in his throat, causing him to come short coughs that culminated in a jet of sperm vomit that ended only after thirty seconds.

Harry was devastated, but Buckbeak wasn't done yet!

Slowly removing his cock from the young man's ass, an ass that remained obscenely open even without any faults inside and that would hardly be the same as before, the hippogriff decided to move in front of the boy made motionless by fatigue and turned him on his stomach. up with a paw.

Crouching on him, the creature slipped, this time more slowly, his disproportionate cock into the mouth of a Harry now unable to generate any resistance, and then gradually more and more down his throat.

It became very difficult for Harry to breathe properly, but knowing there was nothing he could do to resist, he decided to focus and breathe very slowly and little by little, trying not to get too hampered by the huge amount of meat in his mouth.

Meanwhile Buckbeak began to move in and out again using Harry's throat as a new sex toy, penetrating and enlarging it with his horse size.

Increasing the pace, the animal began to seriously fuck the boy's esophagus, reaching up to the opening of the stomach, beating harder and harder with its disproportionate head.

The hippogriff's balls, slapping Harry's face, gave him a quick estimate of their size: they were like two huge sweaty black oranges that rhythmically hit his nose sending a very strong male odor that penetrated his nostrils until it fucked him. the brain, Harry no longer understood anything!  
Taking those two huge balls with his now free hands, Harry began massaging them and holding them closer to his nose, inhaling deeply, which caused him to have a second erection which, given Buckbeak's position, rubbed under his feathered neck, giving him shocks. electric that culminated in another cumshot, albeit more modest, which smeared the animal's plumage.

The hippogriff, meanwhile, made more sensitive by both the previous orgasm and the particular testicular massage, didn't last long and dumped a new load of hot cum directly into Harry's stomach, who quickly developed a slight swelling due to the amount of cum in her stomach.

Buckbeak broke away from Harry sliding his cock out of her throat, slowly collapsing onto the grass resting on his side, while Harry allowed himself some time to take a deep breath.

Harry had accepted it by now, he liked it. And a lot too! Staying on his feet was surprisingly difficult given the state he was pouring his butt into, with the anus refusing to close by sliding copious amounts of cum out down his thighs, so he too lay down next to the hippogriff and, in particular, next to his huge phallus, now flaccid.

Harry, as if in a trance, took it with both hands to observe it better: it was definitely a gigantic cock! How did he get into both his ass and throat? We should have choked!

He continued to give off a strong feral smell, which however only made the boy aroused. The taste, too, based on what he had heard, was very strong and tasty.

Harry began to shyly lick the back of Buckbeak's horse head, then traversing the entire surface of the glans. The flavor was great! After a few laps, Harry gave shy thrusts with his tongue into the hole in the creature's urethra, which had all that delicious hot cum. The tongue, penetrating deeper and deeper, began to move with greater confidence, digging and licking the inside of Buckbeak's cock, widening his urethra and collecting the last residue of cum.

Taking his tongue out of the hole, Harry took the whole head and a small part of the hippogriff shaft in his mouth, beginning a blowjob accompanied by a second ball massage. Slowly sawing off the shaft and sucking on the glans, expertly tracing every inch of skin with his tongue, Harry made Buckbeak's cock hard as a rock, enjoying the service of the human taking care of his jewelry.

Detaching himself from the chapel, Harry licked and sucked Buckbeak's juicy assholes, then went over the entire shaft of the cock with his tongue several times and finally returned to suck the cap, sawing faster and faster with two hands the cock of the half-cock, which exploded in a third orgasm that flowed down Harry's throat like a hot, thick, creamy stream of honey.

Savoring it to the last drop, Harry swallowed every single gush of cum, wiping Buckbeak's cock with his mouth and tongue.

After cleaning, settling and dressing as best he could, Harry rode back to a much more relaxed and friendly Buckbeak, who took him back to Hagrid and the other students.

“Harry, Buckbeak, it was now cabbage! I was starting to wonder where you were! Your absence has gone almost unnoticed I think, almost everyone has a hippogriff to take care of for now, but man, you've been around a lot! " Hagrid said worriedly.

"Oh, all right Hagrid, we took a particularly LONG ride," said Harry staring at Buckbeak, who returned the gaze with a mischievous snap of his beak.

"Oh I see. But is everything alright? Are you having trouble walking? "

"N-no all ok, a little crooked coming down from his rump, nothing special!" Harry assured him.

After the lesson, the boys left the area to return to the castle. Only Harry looked back at the group of hippogriffs to see Buckbeak, who hadn't lost sight of the boy even for a second.  
There would be time for more "flying sessions", Harry was sure!


End file.
